The Goatman (SuperNatural)
Summary The Goatman is a Supporting Antagonist in the Central POV of SuperNatural. The Goatman is a Creature responsible for the disappearance of 30 Tourists/Hikers. It is often scrutinized as an Urban Legend, and the cause for the disappearances were just said to be Bear Attacks. One of the strangest descriptions is that the Goatman Is active in two areas separated hundreds of kilometers away from each other; A particular mapped area of willamette valley, Oregon Coined as: Goatman’s Pass, and Old Alton Bridge, Texas. Many researchers and Investigators wonder how one creature is able to be in two places at once, without any other sightings of a species. Behaviour The Goatman is Hostile and Predatory, Often using Tactics most common with wildlife predators in-order to capture/Attack Prey One-by-One. The Goatman is also notably Persistently Territorial, As just Encountering The Rake On-time ended up in a Villain Vs. villain Fight that strained and Wounded both of them afterwards, with the Goatman Having no Tiresome whatsoever. Appearance The Goatman stands Straight and bipedal at a height of 6’9 (towering a Foot Taller than Liam), the Goatman has an Upper Body Described as Man-like in stature but its body shows lots of Wear, Tear, malnutrition and a noticeable Ribcage, the head of the Creature is relatively goat-like but with parts showing no resemblance and described by Liam as: “Purposely Deformed and Attempted to be Reformed back into its own shape but failed at around at an unknown percentage”. Though it does have Sharp and Bent Horns with a slight spiral like a mountain goat. It’s lower body Legs With a man-like structure but Goat-Like positioning/Joint-Shaping. The creature has hooves on its feet but claws for its hands. It has empty Yellow Glowing Eyes Which Can disturbingly be seen in the dark from nearly 5 kilometres away, and can Shift from prominently glowing to Off. The Goatman has a haunting scream Described as: “A Girl and a Man screaming in unison with Horrid Scratches and Deformation in their vocal cords with an echo” which can be heard even from 3 Kilometres away. And Woreiyingly to add to its vocal cords, it is capable of mimicking any voice it hears such as its victims, or escapees, this caused great confusion to Liam when he was using a Signalling-radio connected to one of the Radios belonging to a ranger he was trying to help. The Goatman has a Solid Form but it is actually a demonic Entity. Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: The Goatman, Steve Götmen (Original Soul’s Name), Oregon Goatman” Age: Unknown Gender: Genderless, Male (Soul) Classification: Demonic Half-Man Half-Goat Entity Themes: The Calm Status: Active (Despite getting Severely Wounded and almost decapitated, The Creature managed to Regenerate) Combat Stats Tier: 9-B Physically Powers And Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Enhanced Physiology *Regeneration (Mid) (Regenerated From Getting it’s head 70% decapitated) *Immortality (Type 2) (Kept moving after a massive portion of its chest cavity was shredded off) *Enhanced Senses (Besides the Different Colour Of The World it sees) **Night-Vision **Neutral-Vision **Infrared-Vision *At-least Teleportation (Not Physically Described to teleport, but it’s the most likely reason for its appearances in two areas Miles and Miles away from each-other in different states.) *Voice Mimicry (The Goatman can mimic the voice of any human being it hears.) Attack Potency: Wall Level (A single kick from the Goatman caused a Ranger Tower’s Thickened beam to Break in Half and collapse to the ground) Speed: Peak Human (Runs faster than an athlete, even on Quadrupedal) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Easily Kicked the Ranger Pickup Off) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Likely Small BuildingLevel (Can Survive Mortal Wounds, A Ranger attempted to run the Goatman over only resulting in the Goatman Having internal injuries and the Pickup Truck immobilised upon impact) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: Below Average Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: Possibly Holy Water (Liam Actually used his Holy Water Gun on the Goatman, and the result was the Goatman seemingly steaming & Burning on the parts of its body that were Sprayed on by his Holy water.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *This Goatman is a Combination Of The Real Urban Legend and the Goatman from a Horror Game Called “Do You Copy”. **Particularly its Voice mimicry ability, and Scream. *The Human Soul That the Goatman possesses has a name that Is a Reference to Shane Madej From Buzzfeed Unsolved assuming the Goatman is a Reincarnated Human Called “Steve” and added the surname “Goatman”. Category:SuperNatural Category:Animal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users